Various tools have come into being to facilitate the grinding or refacing of end faces of compressor housing stuffing boxes. In most cases, the tools consist of a fixed support member carried by the compressor casing bearing a rotatable pilot mandrel, which in turn supports the grinding wheel or like abrasive disc for contact with the end face of the pump or compressor stuffing box through which the mandrel extends, permitting the grinding of an end face essentially at right angles to the stuffing box bore. Representative patents showing such tools are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,369 to Chiles issuing Nov. 25, 1947; U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,859 to Barnes issuing Dec. 17, 1946; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,289 to Greer issuing Mar. 9, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,331 to Trujillo issuing Dec. 28, 1976.
While such devices have permitted the grinding of an end face of a pump or compressor stuffing box or the like, the devices are either highly complicated or, if simplified, permit the grinding of but one sized pumping box bore, and are essentially limited to use on a machine of one given size.
The present invention has for its primary object the creation of an improved, simplified stuffing box refacing tool which may be easily assembled and disassembled, which may be easily mounted to the pump or compressor stuffing box, and which permits the utilization of simple interchangeable parts to adapt the refacing tool to pump or compressor stuffing boxes which are of varying lengths and which are provided with bores and counterbores of varying diameters.